This invention relates to the new and useful improvements in steerable trailers.
Steerable trailers have heretofore been provided for long loads and the like in order that the vehicle assembly can negotiate curves. Steerable structures heretofore employed have in one instance, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,129, utilized fluid operated cylinder assemblies connected between the log bunk and the trailer frame and have conduits between drive and control means for the cylinder assemblies leading from the trailer to the tractor. Such an assembly has the disadvantage that the conduits that must extend from the trailer to the tractor are bulky, expensive, and readily damaged. Another steerable apparatus utilized in the art comprises an assembly having a gasoline motor situated at the trailer and arranged to operate the fluid operated cylinder assemblies. The latter structure has the disadvantage that the gasoline motor must operate constantly and therefore is short lived and furthermore has the disadvantage of adding one more polluting type motor to the truck assembly.